Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2 In Umbras Pack... (Ice's post here) "Um, well you have to go find him to ask him," said Romulus. 02:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I left Romulus to find Remus but I couldn't find him anywhere. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Remus padded out of his den with Pluvia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:03, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Remus!," I called to him. I rushed to pull another leg off the moose to share with him and beckoned to Romulus to come too. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah?" called Remus. Romulus told Nova that he had to go hunting with Viridis and ran off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Come here" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Remus nodded and padded over. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "I want to know about the Rebels" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Oh," he said. "He explained the Rebels' goals, who the leader was, and why the alphas needed to go. (Read this:The Rebels) "I want to join," I said happily. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Remus nodded. "Good choise," he said as he smiled sweetly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I giggled and nudged him playfully. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Remus playfully nudged her back and smiled. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:59, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (I feel your pain about Wyshia your rp charaters take on their own personality) "Do you want to hunt?" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Exactly!) "Sure," I said. I had never felt this way about any she-wolf before, not even Lily. (Remus) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I ran out of the camp Remus and my paws pounding on the ground. I stopped at the river waited and dove in after a fish. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I leaped into the Tiber River and caught a large trout. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) When I came back up I had a trout as big as me. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "You are really good at fishing," I said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you," I put the trout in a small puddle of water and swam over to Remus. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I swam back to shore. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I stayed in the water "Come back here for a minute when he swam back leaned in and pretended to be about to give him a big lick and put both paws on his broad shoulders and pushed him under water. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" I shouted happily as I swam back to the surface. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I laughed and licked his muzzle. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I smiled and said "Maybe we should go back to camp?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I guess" I sighed and carried my fish back to camp. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:33, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry," I said. "It's just that a storm is gathering, and the Tiber is crazy durring a rainstorm." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Its fine" I padded back to my den but turned aroud quickly "Would you like to share my den with me tonight I hate storms" Thats a horrible excuse,''I thought to myself Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Um, O.K," I said. "Don't you have any denmates? I got stuck with four." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "No" I said quickly Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Well, O.K then," I said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I smiled to myself and padded to my den Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I followed her inside. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:51, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I layed down in my nest leaving room for Remus. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I laid down next to her. (Moving on before this gets any more awkward!) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Thanks) (don't know what to post) Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC) The storm struck the camp.... The next day... The camp was destroyed. Many den's were washed away including the alphas'. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Oh no" I was devastated by the condition of the camp. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I helped fix the elder's den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I repaired the nursery. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:08, June 24, 2012 (UTC) The alphas weren't helping at all. The message "Don't fix the alphas' den for them." Traveled through the camp, but most likely when it go to the last wolf it was something totally different. I sat grooming my pelt once all the dens were rebuilt. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) The alphas' den were still in ruins, but no ne cared. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Looks like the alphas will be sleeping under the stars" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Eh, I really don't care," I said. (G2G :( ) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) See you tommorow) "Me neither" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (okay, first, someone needs to find all the archives and list them. I can't figure out what happened while I was gone. second, wasn't someone supposed to fall in love with Luna? I forgot, but my plan was that Luna becomes one of the more ruthless members of the Rebels, and after the rebel fight, they keep her prisoner for trying to kill her way to being alpha female.) Luna laughed quietly at the fact that the alphas had no den. "Maybe I should fight my way to being alpha female, it would be so great, to have so much power!" she whispered to herself.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 08:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Romulus!' I called. I was stuck under a pile of brambles. Everytime I moved one would poke into me. How annoying! Onto of the brambles was a log, that I couldn't move. Prickl ar 15:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, Pearl, read this:Umbras Pack/Roleplay4) "Oh my Stella Pack," he said as he ran to help Viridis. He dug her out. "Are you O.K?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo didn't bother to have no Alpha den! She didn't want to sleep with (She doesn't know he Obscraun's evil twin, and she means the evil twin) Obscraun! She curled up with her three pups and fell asleep.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 16:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Viridis," said Romulus. "I-I've been meaning to ask you something, about us." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Its noon where I live and I just wokee up I didn't go to to sleep til 4am) I turned to Remus "I'm gonna go hunt," I padded out of the camp and wondered into the woods hoping to get a deer. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 17:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Luna stretched out her forelegs, then looked around. She wished she ruled this pack. ''All I need to do is kill the alphas, and those useless alpha-to-bes.(weren't Nocte and Boyan going to be the next alphas? ) Then, I can be Luna, alpha female!Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 20:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (the entire purpose of the Rebels is so that the pack could be ruled under democracy) Nova sat grooming her pelt. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 20:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (I know, but that's not Luna's evil plan :P Not to mention she's not part of the Rebels-yet-. Her idea to to pretty much join the rebels, get their help in killing off the alphas, then take over as an alpha. I'm not used to having an evil rp character, so I thought I'd try it out:). Anyway, it doesn't matter what her plans are, she's going to fail and the pack is going to imprison her at some point for being a murderous, ruthless...well... jerk :P)Luna looked up and saw the sun. "I'll go to sleep." she woofed quietly, to herself, "I prefer night." Then she trotted into her den and curled up to sleep.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 20:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "And I've been meaning to tell you something," I said. I flicked a bramble off of my pelt. "You go first," I added. Prickl ar 20:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I saw Luna going to lay down so I ran to her and said "Would you like to share a trout with me?" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 20:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Spes) "Well I'd like too! I have been very hungry!" Spes cut in, her eyes ablaze. Prickl ar 20:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Theres one as big as me that Remus and I caught we could all share it." Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 20:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Luna glared at Spes, angry at the interuption, before responding, "It's okay, you two go share. I'm not that hungry, anyways."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 20:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Ok if you're sure" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 20:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (They are aleady mates(Viridis and Romulus), Right?) "It's just-" Romulus stoped talking because he wasn't quite sure. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:37, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I layed down and closed my eyes. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 00:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) (Yes, Nocte and Boyan are next alphas. It goes down blood line, so that's why i asked anybody to rp the other pups, but no one did.) Nocte sighed. She felt bad for yapping at Boyan.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 02:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I slowly drifted off to sleep. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 02:30, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Spring found herself play fighting with Autumn. their tiny bodies scuffled around on the ground.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 02:37, June 25, 2012 (UTC) The two pups bumped into me. "Watch it" I said Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 02:41, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Autumn growled. Spring sniffed. "You should watch it!" muttered Spring, returning to the tustle with her sister.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 02:43, June 25, 2012 (UTC) (Actully, i rped her! Besides, Me and Firey decided that Winter and Autumn die in a river! Before saying u own the character, u leave a message to the former rper!) Spring grabbed her sister's scruff, and touced her to the ground.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 02:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) (Alphas are not chosen by blood. They are chosen by the former alpha.) Romulus waited for her reply. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I shoved my muzzle into their faces "Sass me again and i'll make sure you never forget this day. (Sass? And who are you talking too?) Remus padded around camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:55, June 25, 2012 (UTC) (Aestuo's pups are spoiled, so they'll probably get chosen.) Spring bit the she-wolf's nose, and then padded away.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 02:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I jumped on the little wolf and bit down hard on her shoulder. A bite that would leave a scar on her forever Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) (Remus) "Hey!" he shouted as he ran over to Nova. "Why's the pup biting you?!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know why don't you go ask her. But let her mommy tend to that bite first." Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Spring let out a cry of pain, blood gushing from the wound. Aestuo sprang on Nova, and bit down hard on her scruff. "Don't harm her again!" she roared.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 03:06, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Get off of her!" I shouted as I pulled the alpha off of Nova. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo snapped her jaws around the wolf's ear, and kicked his front paws. He let go. "Does Spring diserve that?! Huh?! does a pup who needs to learn diserve a scar for life?!" smarled Aestuo.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 03:11, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Really? That's your (beep)ing excuse!" I growled. "You see this scar across my eye, (beep)?! Your stupid mate did that to me the week after I was born! So I wouldn't talk!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "do you think i'd do that to a pup?! I'm a mother here, and Spring was playing! She's that young, and a nicer wolf knows not to attack her! My supposibly mate is cruel! I'm not him, and niether is Spring!" growled Aestuo.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 03:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "What good thing have you done to us ever? All you do is sit back and mock us while your mate tortures and kills us one by one!" I growled back. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "What do i do? I'm stuck giving birth to all your future packmates! And your stuck on you haunches laughing while other wolves try to help kill your future oack mates!" snarled Aestuo as she fixed up Spring. Nocte led er sibling into the nursery.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 03:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) (That's, um, disgusting...) Remus was so enraged that he couldn't say anything. He stormed off into the forest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:24, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I lunged for the she wolf's throat.I chased after Remus when I caught up to him I stepped in front of him and covered the ear that she bit with licks. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," he said. "I'm telling you, that alpha female is just some crazy pup machine. Some trophy mate who is unaware of what alpha females really do. I wish it was like the time when Mars and Lupa were alphas. Even the next three alphas were really good." I nodded still licking his face my tail wagging. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Um, why don't we go fishing?" I asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:41, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Ok" I noticed we were standing by the river I dove in and came back up with a bass. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:44, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "You're a really great hunter," I said, happily. For some reason, I just had to ask her this question, no matter how weird it sounded. "Nova, is it normal for a wolf never to meet his parents?" I asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "It happens", I said,"Your parents probably couldn't take care of you and keep you safe" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Off in the distance, a wolf was romping around in the river. ☆ Silverfang ☆ [[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|''Wind, Water, Darkness, and Air will Fight, but Snow will Triumph.]] 03:53, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," I said. "But my fist memory was being taken away and being thrown in a river. I could here a she-wolf crying and screaming as some wolf carried us away." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, Edit conflict) That must have been horrible" we were so lost in the moment we didn't notice the other wolf. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) The white she-wolf padded over to them. She was holding a rainbow trout in her mouth, not sensing the expressions on the wolves' faces. "The name's Vyra. Hmm... River paws here seems familiar... Don't know where from..." (Referring to Remus) ☆ Silverfang ☆ [[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|''Wind, Water, Darkness, and Air will Fight, but Snow will Triumph.]] 04:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, I bet that's why the alphas hate me; they see me and my brother as two mutts who washed up on the river bank one day," I paused and sighed. "But were did you come from? I've never really talked to you 'till recently." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Um, Hi," I said to the random new wolf. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:07, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan "I stayed on the outskirts of the pack refusing to participate," I sighed,"Obscruan killed my mother his former mate" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Alphas shmalphas. I have never had one of thems to boss me 'round because I have lived around the river my whole life. I don't remember much else..." She looked up into the sky. A fish slapped her paws. "Gotcha!" Vyra howled as she ate the tender flesh of the bass. ☆ Silverfang ☆ ''Wind, Water, Darkness, and Air will Fight, but Snow will Triumph.'' 04:11, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "The Tiber?" I asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan